


Car Ride

by misfitsbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfitsbabe/pseuds/misfitsbabe
Summary: Cass gets zapped to dean's hotel, they take a ride to go get some food.(Really old fan fiction I had written.)





	Car Ride

Lungs on fire, the vessel he resides in not used to the way angels are transported on earth just yet, even after so much time spent being zapped from place to place. A horse cough fills the throat and busts from the lips. Rolling over onto the hands and knees he had been given while on earth the vessel spit blood all over the floor. Looking around with blurry eyes, gasping as air attacks his lungs forcing him to breathe. 

Castiel blinked away the blurry unfocused sights his eyes were registering and gazed around at his surrounding, neon lights set black almost grey from sun damage pavement ablaze with a tent of redish pink as well as the few cars parked in the nearly empty lot. Getting to his feet Castiel questions his whereabouts for just a moment before stopping himself it is God's will for him to be here so he need not question where he stands. 

Blue eyes settle on the dark metal car that’s parked a few feet from him, it was glowing with the light from the vacant sign and he knew all at once why he was there, staging for the first two steps he made his way to the room he knows they are in.

"Dean." Castiel say as he appears next to him again using angle teleportation to move, moving such short distances does little to no harm to no harm to his vessel.

"Whoa! Dammit!" The green eyed shorter or the males in Castiel’s charge yells as he spills his food on the floor and a few pieces onto himself.

Blinking at him wondering why he seemed so upset, but that only make the male glare back at him, the green eyed man stood up to wipe his pants off sending the food that was in his lap to the floor.

"Dammit I'm going to get you a damned phone if it kills me." He speaks through a clenched jaw it makes Castiel take a step back.

"Why would this 'Phone' kill you? I don’t understand Dean, it’s an inanimate object." The angel asked a bit concerned for the other man’s safety.

Castiel had saved him from hell and now it seems he must protect him from a phone, but he is the angle’s charge and he will protect him with his very life. The man looked at him with a face of pure... Dean. It was like Dean was looking through the shorter man with a scowl.

"What are you kidding me?" He asks somewhat annoyed arching an eyebrow.

"I do not understand." The shorter blue eyed man tells him.

With a sighe shakes his head looking at the floor at his mangled meal that now lays scattered in a sloppy mess.

"Ugh, what are you doing here other than messing up my night." scoffing he grabs his coat and keys heading for the door.

"It is God's will that we be together. He sent me to this place." The angel tells him, Dean turns to look at Castiel with pure green eyes they shine in the light showing some shades of blue and an emotion that Castiel can't quite understand.

Turning his head slightly waiting for Dean to speak again, knowing he has some rude comment about his answer.

"Its God's will. Sounds sorta creepy to me." He turns back around and opens the door.

"I'll be back Sammy!" He yells to a missing Sam he must have been in the bathroom because he was not visible in the large room.

Dean was standing outside the door looking at Castiel as if waiting for him to do something, Castiel looked at him slightly confused.

"You coming or not." He said waiting for an answer and this makes the angle smile.

Following him out like the devoted man he was, Castiel walked with his charge to his 'baby', Dean unlocked the driver’s side door then unlocked all the other doors from a control pad molded into the inside of his car door. Castiel opened the passenger door and climbed in sitting in the seat stiffly unused to the vessel's body type, what was he to do with his limbs? 

Dean turned on the car and it roared to life vibrating with the engine, the green eyed man smiled at the feel of the car, revving the engine before driving out of the almost empty lot. It is quite in the car but it feels almost homey with the way Dean seems to relax and turn into a much more peaceful human, the car smells of him with a small hit of sam and gunpowder. 

The men sit in the dark with the flashing of the over lights showing their faces to the world only seconds at a time, the car itself is peaceful. Dean clears his throat and looks over at Castiel who in turn looks over at him after having been told some time ago that clearing one’s throat was a sign of wanting to speak.

"So...." He arches an eyebrow at the angel then looks back at the road.

Castiel moves in a bit closer to him waiting for him to say more, but he stays quiet making the angel move in closer still watching him awaiting his lips to part and his voice to tell what he held within, but Dean merely looked over and sighed at the shorter man. 

"Dude, personal space." The male with green eyes spoke shaking his head and speeding up.

Castiel moved back into his seat sitting back in the leather chair, looking at Dean who looks normal in a way like any other human. For a second Castiel could almost forget that Dean is the weapon, that he is a killer, a hunter, the angel can forget that he is someone feared and hated. Just another of his father's creations, a work of art. 

Castiel keep a seldom face as he studies Dean, carving each and every curve of him into his mind. Dean’s eyes watch the road and his face is very well put together, the taller man twitched an eyebrow and his eyes flickered to the man blatantly staring at him from the passenger seat.

"What Cas?" Dean grumbled running a small pink tongue over his lips as a nervous reaction to the situation.

Castiel blinks at him thinking about why the people of this world have ‘nervous’ reactions to things, its as if the body they reside in moves all on its one without the conscious part of the mind knowing it, he found that the vessel he resided in at times jerked or moved with old habits.

"Nothing. Where are we going?" Castiel asks looking around not that he would be able to tell where they were, he could see that it was a small town with empty streets, glancing at the clock told him the time was 2:02 am.

"We're getting food, since my dinner is laying on the floor back at the motel." Dean speaks in an uncaring tone.

"Want something?" Dean asks turning to the smaller man.

"I have no need to eat." Castiel tells with a question in his head.

It's a wonder why Dean offers him food, he offered Castiel his bed once, telling him he would sleep on the couch if he wanted the bed. It was a selfless thing to do, Dean has nothing but a broken brother and a hand -me-down car and yet he offered what little he had to Castiel. The angle watched Dean order, he ordered three meals and three drinks all milk shakes.

Castiel didn’t speak a word while they waited for the food or when Dean handed him a big bag and one of the shakes placing the other two in cup holders under the radio. Castiel stays very still with the bag of food in his hands, on the drive back to the place the brothers call home for the night, Dean pulled a straw out of protective paper and shoved it into the drink in Castiel’s hand.

“Drink it, it's good.” Dean assures the angle.

“But, I don’t-” Castiel started.

“Just drink it, I don’t feel right eating in front of people who haven't eaten.”

“I don’t need to-”

“Cas, it's just a shake. Drink it.” Dean sighed. 

Castiel put the straw in his mouth and sipped at the liquid, it tasted sweet and he found he enjoyed the taste on his tongue so he drank more. Looking over at Dean glancing from time to time on the drive Castiel wonder to himself about his father’s will, God gave him this charge he handpicked Castiel to save Dean, sending the angle himself to watch over the far younger male. Castiel knew nothing about his father but still listen to his every word, holding on to it as some sort of sign of love or guidance. 

This human did the same with his father he obeyed him fully but he is so... So... Castiel didn’t even know the word for it. Dean was like a force all on his own, he does as he pleases and makes fun of all the angels for obeying an absent God, yet he was fully obedient to his absent father. It's hard to picture Dean Winchester as an obedient son, him the little rebel. 

Castiel let a small smile settle on his face thinking about just how much his charge was so vastly different but still so fundamentally the same as the angels, he was unique and that raised so many questions in Castiel’s head because no matter how hard he tried Castiel could never figure him out. 

"Dude you've been eyein me this whole time it's kinda creepin me out." Dean said giving the angel a side glance.

Castile looked away from him and out the window to think more to himself. Dean is different... He is like grass you can plant it somewhere, but you can't tell it how to grow or where to grow. It spreads, dose as it pleases, branching out and over taking even the most beautiful flower beds. Castiel wondered why God had chosen him for Dean, why he sent Castiel to him or sent Dean to him.

The angel turned to stare out the windshield deep in thought his mind flooding with questions when Castiel spotted a little white ball of fur darting out into the street.

"Cat." The angel speaks simply.

"Shit!!!" Dean yells as he slammed on the brakes sending angel’s head flying into the dashboard.

Castiel held onto the bag in his hand tightly so it didn't go flying, the milkshake in his hand was half gone so only a little splattered out onto Castiel’s shoes, his vision was filled with dots of light and little drops of blood started dripping from his face where a scarlet gap settled into his flesh just above his left eyebrow.

"Really? All that for a cat?" Castiel asked looking over at Dean as he gripped the steering wheel tightly looking out the window for the cat.

Dean looked back over at the other man with a nervous smile.

"I like cats." Dean said unhooking his seat belt so he could lean over to the bleeding man.

Dean grabbed Castiel’s face and looked at the wound, it took Castiel a moment to understand why Dean reacted this way but then he remembered Dean doing the same for his younger brother Sam. Looking over his baby brothers wounds to make sure he wasn't too damaged to keep going. It was a sign of affection in a way, it showed that he cared for sam and wanted to keep him safe.

"Damn, I got you pretty good huh." He said as he turned on the overhead light still sitting with one knee on the console between the seats.

Castiel was staring at Dean’s chest as he looked at the cut, for a moment Castiel considered just healing himself, but he considered the fact that Dean was attempting to ‘fix’ him up, so the angel went ahead and let the human take care of his small cut. Dean crawled halfway into the back seat leaving half of his body in the air as he dug for something the angel assumed he would use as a way to ‘patch’ him up. 

Castiel let his eyes trail over the human’s body thinking of the times he had healed him, it seemed like the humans were always getting hurt.

"Hey, don't stare at my ass you perv." Dean muttered at the angel with a laugh.

Castiel turned away feeling suddenly embarrassed that he had been being a ‘pervert’ even if he hadn't been looking at Dean in a sexual way.

"H-how did you know what I was looking at?" Castiel asked touching the blood on his face.  
Dean laughed as he shifted turning back to face the front.

"You are a pervert, I was just fishing." Dean laughed with a cloth and a bottle of clear liquid.

"Fishing? But we are in your car, are you suffering from delusions? Do you need attention?" The smaller man asked looking closer at him.

Dean arched an eyebrow at the angel as he poured the liquid on the cloth moving to sit on the console putting a boot covered foot on the passenger door as the other rested on the seat with Castiel by his hip. It felt odd to an angel to have someone react like that to his injuries when most angels just assume you will fix yourself.

Castiel felt his blood start to pump faster he had never been in such a situation, he’d never been so close to someone who was showing him affection. Dean shut the bottle and tossed it in the back Castiel watched the bottle at it as it hit the seat, Dean grabbed the angel’s face pulling him closer so that he could get a better look he was inches away from the blushing angel, assessing Castiel’s wound.

Dean looked back down at the bloody fingers of the angel then grabbed his hand to wipe the blood away into the cloth, Dean taped the cloth to the angel’s head as he had done millions of times with Sam and his father only to be stunned by the reaction from an angel. Castiel’s skin was on fire making him hiss out in pain then grab Dean’s wrist pushing him back away from him, 

Dean had a look of pure shock on his face as he grabbed Castiel’s shoulder to keep from falling back but only ended up pulling the angel with him. The pair ended up in the driver seat Dean crammed against the door with Castiel smashed against him face to face. Dean’s legs were spread out as if he’d tried to use them to catch himself but failed putting Castile’s hips in between his legs. Castiel scrambled to find a place that was not Dean to grab so he could push himself up, Dean had one hand on the other man’s chest and the other still gripping his shoulder keeping the angel in place. 

It took the green eyed man about 5 seconds to snap out of the shock, because that's when he started yelling and trying to wiggle out from under Castiel.

"Whoa get off me! I get it, its God's will for us to be together but I don't think he meant like this!" Dean yelled moving his hand from the angel’s shoulder to his chest to push him up and Castiel grabbed the wheel and the door frame to hold himself up.

"In what way are you speaking?" Castiel asked moving his knees so they were on the same seat just under Dean’s thighs.

Dean blinked up at him just staring at angel.

"Really?" Dean asked as he started to scoot around Castiel hooking his legs on the console using it as support to sit up pressing himself against the angel’s lap as he pushed his chest to move the blue eyed vessel up so he could sit right.

Pulling Dean up by placing his hands on his lower back and pulling the green eyed man into him, Castiel’s legs slid under him and he was now sitting on the angel’s lap hunched over, his face so close to the other man’s if he pursed his lips he would have kissed Dean’s chin. Dean moved his hands too Castiel’s shoulders and pushed himself back against the door.

"Whoa, hey Cass I don't go that way man, so keep your hands off my perfect ass." He fiddled with the door handle behind his back and the angel looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Castiel asked with a confused look on his face.

Dean stopped playing with the handle and looked Castiel over. Still sitting in the blue eyed man’s lap his butt firmly on him, as he pulled away from Castiel’s chest and face, he leaned back with his shirt pooling up to his belly button. Dean slapped his hand to his face and he shook his head.

"I can't tell if you really have no idea or if you are playing dumb so you can cop a feel without getting hurt?" His hand was still over his face and Castiel was even more confused.

"I don't understand." 

He laughed looking at the angel funny.

"You're alright you know that." He leaned into Castiel grabbing the wheel to pull himself off the door grabbing his elbow and the door opened sending both men falling out of the car. Castiel landed again on top of Dean and he made the angel swear not to tell anyone that it ever happened.

But in the end Castiel felt like they bonded, every once in awhile Dean gives him a look of pure Dean joy, and Castiel thinks he loves it.


End file.
